


Monopoly

by s4tine



Series: Some Wine and Say What's Going on [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: ABC, Alternate Universe - College/University, Amis de l, Friendship, Gen, No Romance...yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s4tine/pseuds/s4tine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cosette: Ponine, I was thinking about it, maybe we should have a better system than the dibs.</p>
<p>Éponine looked at her surprisingly. “Why’s that?”</p>
<p>Cosette: Grantaire is right! There might come a day when both of us will want the same guy and we should have a better way to find out who can have him.</p>
<p>Éponine: Yes but…</p>
<p>Cosette stopped her. “I even think this very day has happened. I saw you staring at Marius today, and you already know how I feel about him.” She stood up and walked to the shelf. “There is one way now to who can have who” she said while throwing on the table a box with the word Monopoly written on it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in English, sorry for the mistakes I might have made!

They had been hanging out in the café all afternoon when Courfeyrac proposed that they watched a movie the same evening. All of Les Amis nodded happily.

“Alright then” he said. “We can meet at the Barricade near 8pm!”

Everyone agreed except for Cosette, the newest member of their group.

“The Barricade?” she asked, confused.

“Oh, yeah, don’t worry it is simply how we call the guy’s apartment”, explained her best friend Éponine. She had been around for a while and was used to hear things as simple as an apartment be called by weird names. The Barricade was just a pretty way to speak of the place where Enjolras, Jean Prouvaire and Courfeyrac lived. It was located on a pretty avenue near the university, in a building where Grantaire and Combeferre also lived a few floors under. Marius had a nice place across the street, they all were really close and so the Barricade was naturally the place where they met for evenings or weekends.

“That is a hell of a name for an apartment!” laughed Cosette.

“You’ll get used to it” answered Marius with a smile that Éponine saw with terror.

Grantaire put his arm around Cosette and happily shouted “I’ll brink the wine!” before everyone left the café, except for Éponine and Cosette.

“Your friends are very nice, Ponine!”

“Yes, they are!”

“I like that Marius boy a lot… He’s just SO cute and funny and smart and…!”, said Cosette dreamily.

Éponine stopped and looked at her with a strange expression.

“What’s wrong?” Cosette asked.

“You can’t have a crush on Marius.”

“Why’s that?” she said, surprised.

Éponine did not know what to answer.

“B-b-b-because. Anyway, I have to do some homework before we go to the Barricade tonight… See you later!” said she before climbing the stairs to the apartment she shared with Cosette above the café, leaving her confused.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The same evening, at the Barricade, Courfeyrac and Jehan were preparing popcorn in the kitchen while Combeferre, Joly, Feuilly and Combeferre were arguing about choosing a movie to watch. Enjolras raised his head up of his books and sighed.

“Seriously guys, why do we ALWAYS have to meet here? Couldn’t you just go downstairs at Grantaire and Combeferre’s place for a change? Some people here are trying to study.”

Courfeyrac laughed and gently slapped his back.

“C’mon Enjolras, it is Saturday night, you could have fun for once!”

“Not a chance! I don’t even think he knows how!” said Grantaire while entering the kitchen. “Apollo is way too serious to simply take a break and watch a movie!”

“R, I told you like a million times: do not call me that…”

“You know” continued Grantaire ignoring Enjolras,”I used to think he hid porn magazines in his school books, but one day I realized he was **actually** studying!”

He said the last sentence like it was the weirdest thing he ever heard. Jehan and Courfeyrac laughed and Enjolras sighed, but even he could not smile a little.

“Shut up Grantaire”, friendly said Enjolras. At the same time the door rang and Éponine and Cosette arrived in the kitchen.

“Hey guys!” greeted Cosette.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Les Amis finally agreed on watching Lord of the Rings and put the movie on the TV. Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Grantaire were installed on the couch, Cosette and Éponine shared an armchair, Marius and Jehan sat on the floor and Feuilly and Joly had left to meet Bossuet at the café. As for Enjolras, he decided to watch the movie too and sat on a kitchen chair that he had moved to the living room. Everyone quite enjoyed the movie, but obviously for different reasons.

Grantaire: “Being a Hobbit must be amazing. Could you imagine spending all your time drinking, smoking, eating and sleeping?”

Enjolras: “Isn’t that just exactly what you do? I think this movie is great, wanting to change the world to a better place even if you are just a little creature with no power, it is really inspiring…”

Grantaire: “Now see, even you want to be a revolutionary Hobbit!”

Éponine: “I actually would not mind being a Hobbit if that meant I could make out with Legolas!”

Cosette: “I KNOW, right? Legolas is so hot!”

Éponine smiled before screaming “DIBS!”, making everyone jump except Cosette.

Cosette: “Damn!”

Courfeyrac: “Hmm, would you please explain what this means! I almost had a heart attack!”

The girls started laughing.

Éponine: “Sorry Courfeyrac, I was just calling the dibs on Legolas”

“The dibs?” asked Enjolras.

“Yes. That is what you say when you see a hot guy and you want nobody else to have him because you saw him first” explained Cosette.

“But, started Grantaire, intrigued, what happens if both of you call the dibs on the same person? Or if one of you has the dibs but the other one really likes the guy?”

“Well I don’t know it never really happened before!” stated Cosette.

Grantaire smiled. “Then who’s got the dibs on me?” he asked, resulting as everyone laughing at him and Éponine throwing him a cushion.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later that night, Éponine and Cosette were now home, talking over a cup of tea.

Cosette: It was a nice evening!

Éponine: Yes, it was a great night!

Cosette put her cup on the table and looked at her best friend.

Cosette: Ponine, I was thinking about it, maybe we should have a better system than the dibs.

Éponine looked at her surprisingly. “Why’s that?”

Cosette: Grantaire is right! There might come a day when both of us will want the same guy and we should have a better way to find out who can have him.

Éponine: Yes but…

Cosette stopped her. “I even think this very day has happened. I saw you staring at Marius today, and you already know how I feel about him.” She stood up and walked to the shelf. “There is one way now to who can have who” she said while throwing on the table a box with the word Monopoly written on it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After a few hours their game was almost done. The rules remained the same; they simply had replaced every property by the face of one of their friends. By now Cosette had “bought” Courfeyrac, Bossuet and Feuilly while Éponine had Combeferre, Joly and Jehan. Éponine rolled the dice and got a 3 and a 4, leading her on the property where a smiling Enjolras was looking at them.

Cosette: Alright, you get the leader.

Éponine raised her shoulder, indifferent.

Éponine: Whatever, it’s not like I would actually use this card. I don’t even think Enjolras is able of any sentiment.

Cosette: True that. Okay, my turn!

Cosette rolled the dice and held her breath. She had a 6 and a 2. She had won Marius. The two girls looked in each other’s eyes.

Cosette: Ponine, I’m…I’m sorr…

Éponine stopped her.

Éponine: Don’t be sorry Cosette, it was the game…

She stopped, realizing that she finally could not have Marius. Ever. She suddenly took all her cards and handled them to Cosette.

Cosette: What does that mean?

Éponine: I give them all to you. You can have all the boys; just let me have Marius, please. Anyway, he can’t be won over a board game!

Cosette: Ponine, you are being unfair! I like Marius too, and we agreed on the game before it started! If you disapproved, you should have said it before!

Éponine closed her eyes and sighed. “You’re right…” Cosette saw how sad was her friend and did not like the way the night was going.

Cosette: Okay, I have a deal for you. If you can kiss all of the boys on your cards, plus Grantaire, I’ll give you Marius.

Éponine: All the guys on my cards? As in Combeferre, Joly and Jehan? And Grantaire?

Cosette smiled. She knew her friend would never accept.

Cosette: Combeferre, Joly, Jehan, Grantaire…and Enjolras.

Éponine stared at her with a look of confrontation in her face.

Éponine: Challenge. Accepted.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
